


love to hear the robin (go tweet tweet tweet)

by cissathebookworm



Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [6]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: They’d been friends for about a year before Wally finally asks, “How’d you come up with your cackle?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 243





	love to hear the robin (go tweet tweet tweet)

**Author's Note:**

> In "blackbird", I said that Robin hadn’t been out as Robin yet, but for the sake of this story, I’m changing that and saying he had been out as Robin for about two or three months, at the max before he got kidnapped by the Court.

They’d been friends for about a year before Wally finally asks, “How’d you come up with your cackle?” Wally notices how stiff Dick gets at the question and hastily adds, “But don’t tell me if you don’t feel comfortable. I can live in ignorance!” 

Dick lets out a sigh before he takes a deep, steadying breath. “No, Alfie keeps saying that talking about what troubles me will do me good.” 

Wally cocks his head and smiles in concern at his friend, “You know that I’m here for you, man.” 

Dick nods, “I know. It’s just hard to talk about. And I don’t want you to look at me any differently after I tell you.” 

“You’re my best friend, Dick. I won’t look at you any differently!” Wally rushes to assure his friend. 

“You can’t promise that!” Dick exclaims, “What if I did something horrible!?” 

Wally places a hand on top of Dick’s, “Dick, I promise that I’ll do my best to keep treating you the same even after you’ve told me what’s bothering you.” 

Dick nods and works to relax his tense jaw. Taking a deep breath, Dick begins to speak. “Have you heard of the Court of Owls?” at Wally’s negatory head shake, he continues, “Well, most people in Gotham think they’re a ghost story. But they’re real. They have Talons, who are undead assassins that are programmed to do the Court’s bidding and obey the Grand Master,” Dick shudders. Wally moves in closer to his friend, offering his physical support. Dick gives his friend a weak smile. “The Court is made up of the richest of the rich. They try to manipulate politics to benefit them and their other rich friends.”

“That’s why they have Talons.” 

Dick nods, “Yeah….I’d been with Bruce for about a year when they stole me.” 

“Who? The Court? But why?” 

Dick refuses to look at his friend, “One of my grandfathers is William Cobb and he’s one of the Court’s prized Talons. I’m their Gray Son and I’m meant to be another one of their prized Talons. They stole me and they started programming me to become Talon.” 

Wally looks stricken and pulls Dick even closer to his side in a protective gesture, “They tortured you.” 

Dick replies in a small voice, “Yeah. They filled my veins with ice,” Dick shivers and eagerly moves in even closer to Wally, soaking up the speedster’s heat. Dick grins up at Wally, “It’s why I don’t like the cold and why I like to snuggle with you.” 

Wally returns the smile, “Well, snuggle away! Speedsters always run warm.” 

“It’s nice,” Dick hums, “Why the cackle? Talons are incredibly bird-like. I’m not a full Talon, I’m too young to make into a full Talon yet. They started the programming and when I was far enough along, they sent me out to kill my first person.”

“Did-?” 

Dick shakes his head, “No. They sent me to kill Batman. But he stole me back, instead. We’ve been working to get rid of the residual programming. We’re lucky that I’m too young for the full process.”

“Were they going to raise you then?” Wally asks in concern, “To be a little murder Talon?” 

Dick shrugs, “Basically. They started the process and they kept me human enough that I’d continue to grow. They planned to keep up the assassin training and programming as I grew. When I reached maturity, then they’d finish the process to make me into a complete Talon. Then they probably would have put me on ice until they needed their prize Talon.” 

“That’s disgusting!” Wally growls, “I’m glad Bruce got you back!” 

“Me too,” Dick sighs. “But it’s because of them I have the cackle. Bruce and I don’t think it was an intended effect of the serum they give Talons, but an unexpected side-effect. I’ve been practicing laughing normally, but it’s hard. B said that the cackle has toned down over time, however.” 

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Wally murmurs, “You don’t deserve this.” 

“Thank you,” Dick smiles at his friend. 

“Please tell me that Bruce has dismantled the Court?” Wally pleads, giving Dick his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Dick groans and covers his face, “I knew you were going to ask this. Well, the short answer is that he hasn’t gotten the Court fully dismantled because it’s spread outside of Gotham. He thinks that we’ve taken down the main leaders in Gotham and crippled their influence here.” 

“What’s the but?” 

“They’ll probably grow back up. They exist outside of Gotham so they’ll probably rear their heads here again given time. Bruce is working on taking down their entire network, but it’s slow going.” 

“Well, they’ll have to go through me to get you back!” Wally declares, pulling Dick impossibly closer to his side. 

Dick giggles, “And Alfred’s shotgun, Bruce, and Uncle Clark. I think B also told Barry since you spend so much time with me.” 

“Good. I’d like to see them get through two speedsters, an angry Kryptonian, Batman, and Batman’s dad.” 

“You know-” 

“Shut up!” Wally grins and pinches Dick’s leg, “ _ Of course _ I know they’re not biologically related, you dummy! But Alfred’s badass. He’d have to be since he raised the Batman!” 

Dick snorts, “Yeah, Alfie is pretty awesome. C’mon, I’m tired of talking about Talons, let’s go get some cookies and play video games in the den!” Dick jumps up and runs out of the room with Wally on his heels. 


End file.
